The Book of Victors
by Jeptwin
Summary: This is the story of all the victors. Ever. From the first to however far I get. Many will be canon in later stories of mine should I write them, and some I may just reveal details about if I plan on doing a fic for that year for the time being. This is a chronicle story that may not even follow my own canon, should I write a fic. Will sometimes have M scenes. Hope you all enjoy!
1. 1: Jessica Blake

**Welcome, fans, to another fic of mine! Here I'm going to be going over my various tributes, victors, and arenas. As a warning, around the 74th games things will stop being canon. They'll still be interesting, but not canon. I don't exactly know when I'm stopping, but it's at least not for 150 games. The 125th to 150th will contain spoilers as a warning, and I will only include the arenas and information as it comes for those 25. I may also do fics of various quarter quells after that too, but you'll know ahead of time. Also, if taken a couple ideas from a few authors whose writing I admire greatly. If you see something of yours and want me to change it, please just PM me and I will. If you want to submit an OC for any of my fics, just send on my form!**

The first games

"Now that we are out of the dark days, and our districts are once more under our rule, the Treaty of Treason shall begin. Every year until the capitol feels the districts have served their sentence, the Capitol will hold an annual games where 24 children will enter an arena, but only one will emerge as a victor. They will have three days to train, and on the third day they will showcase their skills to the Capitol. These games will be called the Hunger Games."-Lumi Derile, 1st President of Panem.

Tributes:

1f: Selena Graves, 16 (7) 1m: Davin Thurie, 14 (5)

2f: Gracie Holt, 18 (8) 2m: Warren Fiello, 15 (7)

3f: Jessica Blake, 16 (6) 3m: David Ross, 17 (7)

4f: Erica Walled, 13 (4) 4m: Fisher Pryce, 18 (9)

5f: Greta Summers, 15 (6) 5m: Grant Summers, 15 (8)

6f: Zelia Whippet, 12 (4) 6m: Drake Balley, 15 (5)

7f: Ashlee Fox, 15 (7) 7m: Jordan Exon, 12 (3)

8f: Delia Powell, 16 (5) 8m: Burke Newel, 18 (9)

9f: Abigail Carver, 14 (6) 9m: Eric Reyes, 17 (6)

10f: Azara Yana, 17 (7) 10m: Inigo Destuya, 15 (5)

11f: Kaylee Fahra, 16 (5) 11m: Hayden Asiha, 14 (3)

12f: Ebony Olia, 13 (4) 12m: Asher Greni, 14 (2)

The first ever arena was a very simple one. It was a forest, with a plain cornucopia in the center of a clearing. There weren't any mutts, nor traps. The first couple games were quite dull, as the prospect was still new, even to the game makers. "The countdown begins now. Please do not get off your platform before it begins, as there are mines under the platforms that will blow up if you do." The game makers called. "Hear that, Grace? There are mines." Grant chuckled. "Yeah! They're gonna blow us up!" His sister, next to him, laughed. They both jumped off their platforms at the same time. BOOM! Massive explosions took out both of them, and the foot of one of the five twins landed near the cornucopia. The other kids screamed in terror and shock, as they realized this was real. "That was unfortunate. However, when the counter hits sixty, do not be afraid to get off your platform. The mines will be deactivated." The head Gamemaker, Yosemite Farrah declared.

5,4,3,2,1. The timer hit Zero, but everyone was still afraid to get off their platform. No one wanted to be the first blown up. So little Zelia Whippet from six was the first to take a flying leap off her platform. She landed, and when the mines didn't blow her up, sighed in relief. She ran to the cornucopia, picking up two packs and a weapon before fleeing. The other person who ran was Jessica from 3, who picked up as much as she could carry, including multiple coils of copper wire, and fled. Selena and Warren were sitting on two crates, talking with their packs in their hands, while Drake and Fisher were looking for the coolest weapons. The other tributes were mostly milling about, like 12-year-old Jordan from seven and eighteen year old Gracie from 2. However, seconds later, the first cannon fired!

People screamed and turned towards a thudding sound, where young Abigail Carver and Eric Reyes were struck down with pick axes to their skulls by Burke. Burke, unlike the others, was sent to the games through a rigged reaping. He was a violent criminal and the Capitol wanted action in their first year. In response, Azara from 10 grabbed a hatchet, and, wailing, slammed it into Delia, killing Burke's district partner. Azara had fallen for Eric, who had an ashy complexion like her own and agreed with all of her views. Delia fell with a massive cannon's blast, and Burke growled at the hatchet-wielding girl before going to town on the son of a known high-ranking rebel, Asher. He stabbed Asher over and over again with the pickaxes, cackling as the boy bled out, screaming all the while.

Ebony fled screaming, with no supplies and no weapons, while the others started running as well. Fisher, a diver at home and skilled with a harpoon, launched it through Jordan's skull while the boy squeaked in shock. He grabbed Warren, Davin, Erica, and Selena and they ran, thus creating the first pseudo-career alliance, a trend that would continue until the formation of academies starting the tenth victor, and long afterwards officially. In a rage, Ashlee, who got a seven for her axe skills, slammed it into the skull of Gracie, ripping it out and ending the 2 girl's life. The other tributes all managed to escape unharmed, minus Hayden, who Burke slammed a spear he grabbed into while running into the forest. And thus the first bloodbath had started and ended by the hand of a criminal boy from eight.

 _Bloodbath:_

 _Greta Summers, 5, (24th), jumped off pedestal_

 _Grant Summers, 5, (23rd), jumped off pedestal_

 _Eric Reyes, 9, (22nd), Burke, pick axe to skull_

 _Abigail Carver, 9, (21st), Burke, pick axe to skull_

 _Delia Powell, 8, (20th), Azara, hatchet to chest_

 _Asher Greni, 12, (19th), Burke, pick axe wounds_

 _Jordan Exon, 7 (18th), Fisher, harpoon to skull_

 _Gracie Holt, 2, (17th), Ashlee, axe to chest_

 _Hayden Asiha, 11, (16th), Burke, pick axe to skull_

The next day was completely uneventful as the alliance of 5 scouted while building their base. Burke had made his home in a tree, feeling surprisingly comfortable as he snacked on the provisions he grabbed. Zelia had grabbed a rapier, a weapon that would become rare for the cornucopia, and was surprisingly adept with it as she ran through forest, carving random artistic strokes into the trees. Jessica was holed up on a river shore, stringing together some of her various supplies, including a powerful battery and the copper wires. She stayed up all night building it. However, her partner David thought it would be a bright idea to sleep in the trees that night and tumbled out, dying on impact with the ground. A cannon woke up the tributes that night, as night hunting didn't exist yet.

 _David Ross, 3, (15th), Fell out of tree_

The third day, the Capitol was getting somewhat bored, but the game makers couldn't do anything about it yet. However, at around 9:00 in the morning, Kaylee, who had been wandering the arena for hours tirelessly, walked right into the force field. She felt no pain as her heart stopped from the electricity, but no one was there to help her as she passed a couple minutes later.

 _Kaylee Fahra, 11, (14th) Electrocuted by force field_

Jessica saw what she missed an hour and a half later as she almost did the same thing. She jumped back, before staring closely at the force field. "Impressive engineering! I want to make something like this someday!" She commented. She knew pleasing the Capitol was the key to survival, and she was right. Jessica became the first ever Tribute favored by the game makers, proven as they delivered her Inigo Destuya to make her first kill. He stumbled towards her, running away from falling trees the game makers had uprooted. Jessica aimed as he screamed, shooting two wires from her contraption into Inigo's chest. A crackling sound could be heard before Inigo convulsed, collapsing on the ground as he died.

 _Inigo Destuya, 10, (13th) Jessica, high voltage taser_

While Jessica walked away from Inigo's cooling body, the pseudo-career alliance struck a smaller group hiding near the cornucopia. Drake, Azara, and Ashlee were fighting against Selena, Davin, Warren, Fisher, and Erica. Drake and Azara quickly fell to Selena's sword and Fisher's trident, as Ashlee fled wisely.

 _Drake Balley, 6, (12th), Selena, sword through chest_

 _Azara Yana, 10, (11th), Fisher, Trident through chest_

On the fourth day, poor Ebony was so deprived of water that she had gone horribly delusional. She ran at the first Tribute she saw, cackling wildly as she started strangling them. It happened to be Ashlee, who was all alone after losing her alliance. She fought back wildly, but couldn't reach her axe before she died. Next to her, Ebony, covered in cuts and bruises, collapsed, the last of her strength leaving her. Two cannons fired soon after.

 _Ashlee Fox, 7, (10th) Ebony, strangulation_

 _Ebony Olia, 12, (9th), Exhaustion and Dehydration_

At this point, there were only eight contestants left. The five lower districts knew they'd have to hand together one last time to kill Burke, though they didn't know their families at home were being interviewed. They ambushed him while he was sneaking to the cornucopia to get supplies. The bigger boy roared, throwing one of his picks into Erica's skull. Anguished, Fisher threw his trident into Burke's arm, impaling him to a tree! The alliance surrounded him, as he growled. "Give up, and we'll grant you a quick death." Warren offered. "You want to kill me? Good luck!" Burke laughed. He swung with his right arm, the unimpaired one, and slammed his second pick through Warren's chest, killing him too!

 _Erica Walled, 4, (8th), Burke, pick axe through skull_

 _Warren Fiello, 2, (7th), Burke, pick axe through chest_

Unknown to the others, Jessica had many Capitol fans and was the favorite to win with her brains and moderate beauty, and so was brought by the gamemakers to the others.. She had made a couple more weapons, and launched one into the foray of tributes. It ticked for a couple of seconds, giving time for her to run, before the sphere opened and BOOM! All four of the tributes blew up from a deactivated mine, bringing Jessica's kill count to 5 and getting her much closer to the finale.

 _Burke Newel, 8, (6th), Jessica, Mine bomb_

 _Selena Graves, 1, (5th), Jessica, Mine bomb_

 _Davin Thurie, 1, (4th), Jessica, Mine bomb_

 _Fisher Pryce, 4, (3rd), Jessica, Mine bomb_

Jessica got up from the tree she ran behind, staring in awe at the crater she made. She took a few seconds to calm herself down, before getting away from it all. As she rested that night, Zelia was watching as she realized she was in the final two, and so started hunting. She ran into Jessica the next day at 10:00, and the two girls faced each other in what would become a rare outlier final. "You're a strong opponent, and if I die, I'm glad it's to you." Zelia decided. "Thank you. If you kill me, I hope you know I won't blame you." Jessica replied. The two girls shook hands, before stepping backwards. Immediately, Zelia charged at Jessica with her spear. However, she didn't get more than 5 feet before getting zapped through her spear by Jessica. "I really am sorry, I want you to know." Jessica told her. Zelia coughed as she twitched on the ground, her body smoking. "It's okay. Congratulations. Live a normal comfy life for me, okay?" Zelia replied. Jessica nodded, crying, as she closed the 12-year old's eyes while the final cannon fired.

 _Zelia Whippet, 6, (2nd) Jessica, high voltage taser_

For more than 5 decades, Zelia would be the only 12-year old to make it to the final 2, and it would be over a century before a 12-year old finally won.

Jessica would bring back a total of 7 victors in the 83 years she lived, accounting for the almost total amount of victors brought home by three at 10 victors in the 1st century. She was not particularly affected by her games due to Zelia's last words, though she cried with Zelia's family and was extra careful around loose wires for the rest of her life. She would eventually marry a man named Bolt Ruben, who was two years older than her and died two earlier. She named her first child, a daughter, and one of three kids, Zelia, along with more traditional 3 names like Joule and Cordon, her sons' names. She was worshipped as a hero throughout the Capitol and districts, and had a statue erected in the 3 hall of heroes and the hall of victors, as well as the Capitol's. She was also one of the only victors who was never prostituted due to age when it started, along with the other 3 directly after her. She became known as the 'First Victor', and was known for helping all the other victors with whatever they needed, as well as helping to bring other tributes out of the Games of hers were gone.

List of Victors:

1: Jessica Blake, 3, Death: 83 years old. 'The First Victor'

 **So what did you all think of my Chronicles? Please review for whatever you like! I take my inspiration from authors like Zulera301, tracelynn, and HoppsHungerfan, so check out their works too!**


	2. 2: Sirius Tyrun

**Hey guys, it's me again! My first chapter seemed to have gotten a good response, so I will be continuing it! I hope you enjoy my second chapter, though as a warning, it will still be a fairly dull games compared to the ones I have planned.**

"The games were an experience I'll never forget. Ever since that day I got picked up by the Hovercraft, one of the most prominent thoughts I've had is, 'I'm going to do whatever it takes to get as many kids out of there as I can. That's my goal.' When you win the games, you realize that it's not about just surviving until the end. It's about doing whatever it takes to help your tributes win their games too. Increase the number of Victors, and you increase the chances of one of your kids making it out." -Jessica Blake, Victor of the first hunger games.

Tributes:

1f: Pearl Judas, 16 (7) 1m: Apollo Hadley, 18 (6)

2f: Selena Gavrila, 15 (6) 2m: Sirius Tyrun, 18 (8)

3f: Alana Buscia, 14 (3) 3m: Corden Eriks, 16 (6)

4f: Aquamarine "Aqua" Drell, 17 (5) 4m: Ilius Olven, 15 (7)

5f: Diana Ferrenda, 15 (5) 5m: Dale Werd, 16 (6)

6f: Emily Acha, 13 (2) 6m: Rourke Wrane, 18 (8)

7f: Josephine Arcen, 12 (2) 7m: Ash Terry, 15 (6)

8f: Celia Ojos, 16 (5) 8m: Ivan Orson, 17 (7)

9f: Abigail Meyers, 14 (4) 9m: Elric Swanson, 15 (6)

10f: Chelsea Gaines, 12 (2) 10m: Henry Dolton, 15 (5)

11f: Iris Pella, 15 (6) 11m: Richard Dowe, 17 (8)

12f: Dove Rezzi, 12 (3) 12m: Charles Dodd

The first games had finished almost a full year ago at this point, and everyone had mixed responses to it. The Capitol loved the Games, for various reasons. Some felt vengeful towards the districts, and some relished the idea of something even more dramatic than their favorite soap opera. The districts, however, had a far different response. District 1, a long-time favorite of the Capitol, was enamored by the games and the fame and glory that awaited the victor. District 2, The peacekeeper district, felt it a way to fall even further in the Capitol's favor, and started training their kids, getting the first volunteers in the 3rd games. District 3 considered themselves blessed to have the first victor, but also recognized that they would be losing many kids to these Games.

District 4 saw this as a way to move up in the districts, as they were one of the poorer districts before they became careers. District five was intrigued by the games and felt that the chances of them getting many victors, especially considering the fact that multiple districts would most likely start training in advance to the games, was little to none and so didn't choose to prepare for them. District six feared the Capitol and the games, and started working harder so they could avoid the Capitol lashing out at them for whatever reasons. Massively increased workloads and the introduction of Morphling led to its eventual destruction and the capitol's almost complete abandonment later, which is why District six has had the least number of Victors in the history of Panem.

District seven felt they were already at an advantage for the games and chose not to train for them for many years, believing it was dishonorable and the Capitol would punish them. District Eight was the first district to fear for their children's lives, knowing they would be one of many districts to bring home very few Victors. District nine sympathized, feeling that their skills with grain wouldn't be very useful in a game of survival. District ten, a livestock district, might have had an advantage if they had established an academy like the lower districts, but they didn't have the money for it and so struggled when it came to victors. District eleven feared the Capitol and the peacekeepers, who horribly abused them, and felt the Games to be yet another oppression against them that they simply couldn't fight back against. And district twelve, which was once the poorest district, struggled to survive with its people dying already, the games just killing two more unfortunate souls every year. Until Katniss came. Katniss, commonly referred to in history as 'The Revolutionary Victor', changed twelve massively for the better, changing its reputation and legacy for the rest of Panem's history.

A Capitol favorite district would win this year, though the arena had not changed much. However, a new feature would be added. Sponsors. The first president, President Derile, would not be the one to suggest the possibility of using victors, however. That would happen several years from now under the suggestion of one Vice President Coriolanus Snow.

The only new thing about the arenas was the introduction of Mutts, a longtime favorite Capitol tool. These particular ones caused massive damage in the dark days with their ability to track prey for miles and deadly poison. They were called Tracker Jackers. It was also Jessica's first year mentoring. She advised her kids to grab stuff from the cornucopia before running far away from it, and to avoid making fires as they made you visible. This would also be the first of many years she would come home crying, though one of few her husband wasn't there to comfort her.

"Tributes! We advise you to please not step off your platform this year, as the mines will be an annual deterrent from leaving your platform early!" The gamemakers declared, as the clock could bred down. This year, no one jumped off, and most hoped to avoid death altogether since there weren't any criminals this year, though most of the respings were still rigged. 5,4,3,2,1,0! The timer ended and this time, seven kids ran to the cornucopia. Emily and Rourke, who were allies, and cousins, ran to the cornucopia and grabbed as much as they could carry off. Sirius and Diana were fighting over a sharp sword, while Aquamarine and Selena had chosen to become allies as well.

Both of the girls grabbed packs, and while Selena grabbed a spear, Aquamarine had gotten a Bow and Arrow, another rare weapon for the games. She immediately shot at the fleeing Alana, whom she automatically picked up as a threat when the little girl darted into the cornucopia and came out with coils of wire and two packs. BOOM!

Alana fell with an arrow in her neck, as Aquamarine stared in horror at what she just did. "Aqua, come on! Snap out of it!" Selena called. Aquamarine nodded shakily, running to catch up with her friend. Most of the other kids were still near their platforms, and as hey we're running, Selena stabbed Cordon in the shoulder, causing him to slump over. He wasn't dead yet, but he was close. At this point, however, most of the other kids were running towards the cornucopia. Sirius had gotten the sword from Diana, and halfway beheaded her, killing her instantly.

Dale, who wasn't actually that phased by Diana dying, chased after Pearl with a javelin until he finally threw it. However, instead of piercing her, it flew right past her and slammed itself into poor little Charles Dodd, who collapsed, trying to keep his insides from falling out of his mouth. Dove, who had been looting next to him, screamed loudly, before throwing a heavy pack at the five boy in response. It smacked into his head, knocking him down and into a pedestal, sitting his skull.

Dove scampered off with a backpack and a machete as she escaped the rest of the carnage, which would take four more lives. Sirius ran after the other 3 tribute, who was much less threatening. Cordon squeaked as he saw Sirius approach him from behind, and immediately started running. However, he only made it a couple of feet before Cordon knocked him over with a pack and slashed his chest wide open, not waiting for him to bleed out before finding his third victim in the bloodbath. Cordon gasped weakly for a couple moments, before District 3 was out of the running.

By this point most of the tributes had already fled, but a couple stayed. Chelsea Gaines tapped Sirius lightly on the shoulder, sniffling. "Can you please make it quick?" She asked him. The eighteen year old raised his sword tentatively, considering striking her down for some time before he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to help you, okay?" He told her. "Hide in the cornucopia while I finish up here." He whispered. She nodded, sniffling, while Sirius went to track down Ash.

Meanwhile, while Sirius was allying with Chelsea, Her partner Henry and Richard had both gotten into an argument over a scythe. It quickly got physical, before Henry finally grabbed a rock and slammed it into Richard's forehead over and over until his face was a bloody pulp. Much like Aquamarine, Henry was horrified at what he had just done. Unlike her, however, he didn't get to snap out of it. The person who next approached him was Ash, who launched a spear through his chest to the sound of a cannon.

Ash smirked as Henry's body slumped off of his spear. "There's only going to be one victor." He told their lifeless bodies, before gasping as a sword penetrated his stomach. "And it's going to be me." Sirius replied, watching as Ash fell off his sword.

 _Alana Buscia, 3 (24th), Killed by Aquamarine (Bloodbath)_

 _Diana Ferrenda, 5 (23rd), killed by Sirius (bloodbath)_

 _Charles Dodd, 12 (22nd), killed by Dale Olton (Bloodbath)_

 _Dale Werd, 5 (21st), killed by Dove Rezzi (Bloodbath)_

 _Cordon Eriks, 3 (20th), killed by Sirius (bloodbath)_

 _Richard Dowe, 11 (19th), killed by Henry (bloodbath)_

 _Henry Dolton, 10 (18th), killed by Dale (booodbath)_

 _Ash Terry, (17th), killed by Sirius (bloodbath)_

Sirius wiped his sword off on the ground before walking back over to Chelsea calmly. "Listen to me. I'm going to get you out of here. Don't worry." He told her. She whimpered. "Why are you helping me?" She asked. "I'll tell you if your promise not to laugh." He replied. She nodded. "You remind me of my little sister." He sighed. Chelsea stared st him for a second, before giggling, which quickly turned into full-on laughter. "You promised!" He protested, blushing. "I know! I'm sorry! It's just-it's so silly in a situation like this!" She giggled. "I guess it is." He agreed. He quickly started laughing himself, and they stayed like that, getting to know each other for the rest of the first day.

However, not all were so happy. Josephine Arcen was wandering the forest until she finally came upon Apollo. Apollo, who was a favorite to win due to his looks and charming personality, charged at the axe-wielding girl with a mace. He swiped at her, but she dodged. The force of his blow propelled him into a tree, and he fell down. "You know, I was planning on giving you a quick death. But here you don't even have the decency to put up a good fight!" Josephine sighed. She took his made from him, smashing it into one of his legs. Hard.

He screamed out in pain, no longer able to run away. "I'm going to kill you with your own mace, because you aren't worthy to die by my axe." She taunted him. He lunged at her, screeching, as he stabbed her in the leg with a knife he had hidden in his pocket. She screeched, slamming his mace into his skull and destroying the first face to ensnare the Capitol. But his would not be the last by far. Boom! His cannon sounded as Josephine panted, grabbing leaves to bind her leg.

 _Apollo Hadley, 1 (16th), mace to skull (Josephine)_

Meanwhile, Selena and Aquamarine had been setting up camp deep in the forest, hoping not to be disturbed by anyone. Pearl saw the fire from her tree a couple yards away, and immediately fled despite her exhaustion.

And right before the anthem on the first day, the first sponsor gift was dropped down. Sirius and Chelsea woke up to the sound of bells tinkling as a parachute floated down to them. Sirius opened the large capsule, receiving a steak dinner for two. He saw a note below it, and started reading. "Looks like you two have quite a few fans! Enjoy your meal-Jessica." He read. "I thought Jessica was district 3's Victor!" Chelsea exclaimed. "I think she mostly just wants to help wherever she can." Sirius explained. Chelsea smiled as the two ate their dinner, before going back to sleep.

The next day was also quite active. The Gamemakers released a swarm of Tracker Jackers that quickly built a nest near Ilius, who woke up when he heard buzzing. He yawned, getting up and stretching, accidentally hitting a Tracker Jacker! It immediately stung him, causing him to scream out in pain. This attracted Chelsea and Sirius, and Chelsea quickly recognized the deadly insects. "Hide!" She whispered, leaping into a bush. Sirius quickly followed her as Ilius ran by screaming, before he was out of their view. "What were those?" Sirius asked. "Tracker Jackers. The Capitol used them during the war. There's still a bunch of nests in the trees on the outskirts of my district. Trust me, you don't want to let them sting you." Chelsea explained, before a cannon sounded, startling them both.

 _Ilius Olven, 4 (15th), killed by Tracker Jackers_

"Wow. He must be a slow runner." Sirius commented. They both walked over to where the Hovercraft was picking up bodies, and Sirius nearly threw up at what he saw. Ilius was covered in pus-leaking lumps, his eyes wide open and his limbs splayed. Sirius stepped up to him, closing his eyes, before they went back to the Cornucopia. The Capitol was satisfied with those two for the day, so the Gamemakers focused on other kids. Rourke and Emily, who had escaped noticed until now, were being relentlessly hunted by Selena and Aquamarine. Rourke was carrying all the supplies while Emily was launching knives at the two when she had the chance.

However, when she was throwing a knife, she tripped over a tree root and fell. "Emily!" Rourke screamed. He rushed back around to Selena and Aquamarine, dropping the supplies to run faster, but Selena got there first. Emily screamed as Selena sliced down into the younger girl's chest. It was a clean stroke, and she quickly hit grass as she cut Emily in two. Rourke screamed in anguish, launching his spear through the two girl. Amber and Selena both screamed, though for different reasons, as Rourke picked up Selena and quite literally threw her through the forest, both living tributes hearing her cannon upon impact. Aquamarine trembled as Rourke turned towards her. "Which one of us were you planning to kill?" He asked her, glowering with a spear in hand.

She gulped. "You." She whispered. "Why?" He asked. "Because I didn't want to have to be the one to kill a little girl." She told him. He nodded. "Good choice." He told her, gesturing with his spear for her to leave. "You're letting me leave?" She asked in disbelief. "Our parents are dead. Emily was the only reason I had to live." He said simply. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know it's not much consolation, but I really am sorry she died." Aquamarine told him, before sprinting off. Rourke sat down heavily, stroking a piece of emy's hair. "I'm coming, Emily. Wait for me." He told her. He took a deep breath, before jamming the spear in his own chest. He ripped it out and threw it away, lying next to the young girl, as he closed his eyes one last time. BOOM!

 _Emily Acha, 6 (14th), cleaved in two (Selena)_

 _Selena Gavrila, 2 (13th) spear through chest, thrown into tree (both by Rourke)_

 _Rourke Wrane, 6 (12th) suicide_

Josephine was on the prowl once more, and while she would come close multiple times to finding people, she'd go back to her camp today empty handed. Dove, however, would make her first kill towards the late evening. Elric from nine was wandering around, trying to ambush people at their campsites, when he happened upon Dove's. Dove had some pretty good equipment, but kept most of it hidden in the trunk of a nearby tree. So armed only with a hatchet, he waited for her.

When Dove finally came back, she saw he had started a fire at her site, and stealthily snuck to her tree, where she took out the javelin previously used to kill Charles. She came up behind Elric, stabbing through his back and watching him drop. She grabbed her things and fled to her hideout as the Hovercraft picked up his body in the fading dusk.

 _Elric Swanson, 9 (11th), javelin to chest (Dove)_

On the third day, things got chaotic fast. Sirius went hunting, leaving Chelsea to guard the base with a hammer, a weapon she was proficient with since her father was a blacksmith. Early in the morning he found Pearl sleeping in the branches of a tree, tied down so she wouldn't fall. He didn't want to take the risk of a fight, so he climbed up and slit her throat in her sleep. She died a peaceful death as he untied her and carried her to the ground so the Hovercraft could retrieve her.

 _Pearl Judas, 1, (10th) slit throat (Sirius)_

When Josephine heard the cannon go off for Pearl, she knew she had to start hunting. She went off towards the cornucopia in pursuit of a target, coming dangerously near Abigail and Celia, who had teamed up for better odds. They both ran away from the strong Seven girl, only to bump into Aquamarine. They immediately got into strike positions.

Abigail made the first move, slicing into Aquamarine's thigh as the four girl dodged. She screamed in pain, attracting the attention of many tributes. Only one, however, managed to run through the brush to find a gory scene awaiting him. Sirius stood in shock as the three girls turned to him, Aquamarine with a knife wound across her leg and a bloody axe in one hand, and Abigail with a missing hand! Sirius only thought about who to join for a moment, before stepping next to Aquamarine. Abigail and Celia knew they wouldn't get out of here without killing, so they charged at the opposing pair. Sirius pushed Aquamarine out of the way as he jumped back from Abigail's wide swing with her scythe.

She was at a disadvantage, since a scythe was a two handed weapon, and she knew it. Sirius darted forward as she stumbled from the weight, jabbing his sword through her stomach, and ripping it out to help Aquamarine. However, he quickly realized she didn't need help when she used her axe to impale Celia's forehead! Both girls slumped over, Aquamarine panting. Sirius rushed to her side as two cannons sounded loudly.

 _Abigail Meyers, 9 (9th), sword impalement (Sirius)_

 _Celia Ojos, 8 (8th), axe to skull (Aquamarine)_

Sirius took some gauze out of his pack for Aquamarine, about to wrap her leg, before they heard a tinkling sound. They looked up and saw another capsule! Sirius cracked it open, revealing Capitol medicine. He gently applied it to her shin, before wrapping it securely. However, the noise had attracted Celia's district Partner, Ivan. He saw the two from the bushes, and, sensing easy prey, lunged with his spear! "Look out!" Aquamarine called out to Sirius, knocking him out of the way. However, she pushed too hard and knocked herself over too, leaving herself defenseless as Ivan walked closer. "I want you to know I'm sorry in advance." He started, raising up his spear to impale her. "So am I." Sirius agreed, stabbing down into Ivan's head.

 _Ivan Orson, 8 (7th) split skull (Sirius)_

Sirius pulled Aquamarine up carefully, smiling. "Look, I know I can't promise you victory, but do you want to have an alliance with me and Chelsea, the 12-year old from 10 until the final three?" He asked. "Of course." She agreed. "So what do we do now?" She asked. "We go back before Chelsea gets hurt." Sirius replied. Aquamarine nodded, before they started trekking to the cornucopia.

As they were walking, Josephine saw them headed towards the cornucopia. When they called out to Chelsea, she knew there was no way she could win, and retreated for now. Dove, however, was trying hard to track down the elusive Iris Pella from eleven, who was so hidden that even the gamemakers had mostly forgotten about her! Dove was about to give up for the night, as dusk was approaching, before she heard rustling in a bush! She tenses up, her machete raised, as Iris casually exited the bush, yawning. However, when she saw Dove, she screamed! Dove's features hardened as she immediately pounced on the girl, who was now crying. However, when Iris finally opened her eyes, she started laughing!

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Dove asked in shock. Iris's left hand had gripped a rock, and she threw it as hard as she could behind Dove. "You missed!" Dove proclaimed. Iris smiled, pointing at the now fallen Tracker Jacker nest. Dove's eyes widened, recognizing the bugs. "You bitch!" She screeched, as she started getting stung repeatedly by the angry insects. She slammed down her machete into Iris' stomach. "I hope you win, Chelsea." Iris coughed, before both girls slumped over.

 _Dove Rezzi, 12 (6th), Tracker Jacker stings (Iris)_

 _Iris Pella, 11 (5th), machete impalement (Dove)_

This left only four in the arena. Josephine, who glowered as the three others got another sponsored meal, laughing and having a good night as they joked around a warm fire. Meanwhile, she was shivering and alone and miserable. She finally made up her mind when she went to sleep that night about her strategy the next morning.

On the fourth day, Josephine woke up extra early to get the drop on the others. She climbed the cornucopia and waited, knowing her best shot was to take two of them out when they exited from its cover. However, she didn't expect her leg injury that was still open to suddenly cause her leg to fail right before they came out! What she didn't know was that she had developed blood poisoning overnight from rolling in the dirt, and her left leg was now practically useless. The three others gaped at her when she fell on top of one of their supply bags right in front of them, shocked at their luck! Sirius prepared to give her a quick death, before she lunged at Chelsea!

She screamed, reaching for her hammer. If she had had even a second's warning, she might have blocked Josephine's blow, too. But instead, it pierced right below her heart. Sirius screamed in horror, throwing Josephine off of Chelsea. He growled, before hacking into her chest until it was nothing but a bloody pulp. He rushed to Chelsea, his hands shakily unwrapping the gauze to bind her wound, but Chelsea pushed it away, gasping.

"What are you doing? Stay still!" Sirius protested. "Sirius…" Aquamarine started, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't say it!" Sirius told her. "Sirius, it's too late for me. Please don't be sad. You tried. You really tried, and that's more than anyone's ever done for me. Thank you." Chelsea whispered. "No!" Sirius sobbed, hugging her softly. Chelsea closed her eyes, the last thing she heard being a cannon. Sirius, however, continued crying, before Aquamarine gently rubbed his back. "I'm not going to say I knew her as well as her, but you have to let go. You have to honor her memory by showing you won't let her death ruin you." She told him. Slowly but surely, he did calm down, though the capitol didn't do anything to speed up the process because they all were touched by the friendship the two shared.

 _Josephine Arcen, 7 (4th), sword strikes (Sirius)_

 _Chelsea Gaines, 10 (3rd), knife wound (Josephine-posthumous)_

When he finally had calmed down, he used their remaining water supply to wash off Chelsea's blood from her would, and Aquamarine carefully stitched it up. They carried her out with her hammer rested on her chest for the Hovercraft to pick her up, and only when it was gone did they face each other. "Before either of us dies, I want you to know I'm glad it's you I'm facing right now. You're a strong opponent, and I really do like you." Sirius told her. "Me too. It's a shame one of us has to die, or maybe we could have been friends. Can we agree not to feel bad about killing each other?" Aquamarine asked. He nodded. "It's what we had to do." He responded.

They both lunged at each other, sword against axe, both of them putting their all into this. Suddenly, Sirius jumped back, causing Aquamarine to stumble. And if it weren't for her bad leg, she might have stayed up. However, she fell on one knee, and immediately knew it was over. But she still gave it her all, and managed to slash a sizeable gash on Sirius' leg, forcing him to the ground again. However, he fell on top of her since he was in motion, and so was able to get up first. He swung his sword down, giving her a clean blow to the heart, and ending her almost instantly. She gasped, giving him a smile. "You won." She breathed, closing her eyes. Sirius immediately ripped his sword out of her and threw it as far away as he could, closing his eyes as he brought his fist up in triumph.

 _Aquamarine Drell, 4 (2nd), sword through chest (Sirius)_

Jessica may have been the first victor, but Sirius was actually the oldest. Born a year ahead of Jessica, he would die in the mid-seventies, two months after Katniss' games. He never saw the legacy she left, but knew that she'd be a powerful victor who brought home many tributes. In his time, however, he would live through many things. He established the District Two academy in the eighth year of the games, and helped to create the careers. He saw many children after him watch their friends die, but also brought home many children. In fact, 6 of the 19 District 2 victors in the first 100 years were direct results of his mentoring, excluding him! Not as many as Jessica, but he would be known as the Fatherly Victor for multiple reasons, the first and foremost being how he treated his tributes and trainees at the career academy.

Sirius would marry 3 times, twice to women and once to a man. One of the three was a victor, and he would have two children with them, one of whom would later grow up to win their own games. He also had 3 children with his first wife, a neighbor in district two who he had a very amicable divorce with, and remained friends with until he died. He was loved by the Capitol for his looks and ability, as well as his kind disposition. He would become friends with almost every victor, and in particular became best friends with Jessica soon after his games. He only made 8 kills, low for a district two victor, but impressive for someone with no training. He named his first daughter Chelsea, and his second Aquamarine, as it had become tradition among Victors to name their children after the friends they had lost in the Arena. He also would be too old to be used by the capitolites by the time the President set that in motion, and would live a very happy life because of it. When he finally died, it was in his sleep, next to his husband, after a long battle with heart disease.

List of Victors:

1: Jessica Blake, 3, Death: 83 years old. 'The First Victor'

2: Sirius Tyrun, 2, Death: 91 years old. "The Fatherly Victor"


	3. Chapter 3: Mullen Chall

**Hey again! I'm going to try to make this a weekly/biweekly thing depending on how much schoolwork I have, so I hope you enjoy each Victor! You can consider their quotes my personal touch to their stories, but don't think that just because a victor won that their story is over! I'm going to be revisiting their stories repeatedly, so I'll keep you updated as is!**

"What did I think of the games? I guess that they were personally quite eye-opening. I never want to see a twelve year old from two get drawn into this. And I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening. For Chelsea. I want my kids to grow up in a district where they can know with absolute safety that they want have to worry about getting chosen."- Sirius Tyrun, Victor of the second Hunger Games

1f: Pearl Lastis, 15 (6) 1m: Austin Oro, 13 (5)

2f: Nessa Iola, 18 (9) 2m: Roman Artos, 18 (9)

3f: Lila Bono, 16 (7) 3m: Orion Lumis, 15 (7)

4f: Venice Lama, 13 (3) 4m: Mullen Chall, 17 (5)

5f: Anastasia Ale, 15 (6) 5m: Joule Jopps, 17 (7)

6f: Kelsey Keels, 14 (5) 6m: Agnew Sados, 16 (4)

7f: Farrah Ilken, 16 (8) 7m: Dan Guande, 14 (6)

8f: Hailey Eksra, 18 (6) 8m: Fabio Machetti, 17 (4)

9f: Deanne Tole, 16 (7) 9m: Layne Vande, 15 (5)

10f: Francine Colden, 15 (6) 10m: Ino Ashi, 17 (8)

11f: Lina Bowe, 16 (6) 11m: Drake Polden, 15 (7)

12f: Kassie Ma, 13 (4) 12m: Jakk Opete, 14 (5)

By the third hunger games, the nature of the Capitol and the districts had already evolved greatly. The Capitol, obsessed with the games, wanted something other than the forest scene they had gotten for the first two years. Along with that, they had become enamored with the idea of no victor being alike, thus influencing the games greatly. The districts had also evolved during this time. They started giving kids names based on their district they lived in, a much more prominent feature in later games. However it had become clear there were certain districts with advantages over the others, such as districts 1, 2, and 5 being the richest, or 2 and 3 having Victors already. Districts 1 and 2 both had established training at this point, though in different forms. District 1's was less official, while District 2 had built an actual training academy with the money Sirius won from his games. They also had their first volunteers.

However, the Capitol was even more excited for the games this year than they were for the tributes! This year was the first with a different arena, though the Gamemakers learned not to go overboard with Mutts after this year as well. The arena itself was a large one, with multiple environments. To the south was an arid rocky desert, with nothing visible aside from crags and the occasional tumbleweed. To the north was a thriving jungle, from which various sounds could be heard. To the east was ocean, with various islands dotting the water. And to the west was savannah, the plains extending for what seemed to be miles. As the tributes were brought up on their pedestals, they stood in awe at their surroundings, the beginning of a legacy left for arenas. However, some tributes were more cunning than others, and used the time to scope out where they wanted to be.

Though this was Sirius' first year mentoring, he also had Jessica to guide him, and was prepared for the fact that he would most likely lose both his tributes, or at least one. Both of them, however, had agreed that their tributes would not kill each other and would instead ally for added power. But unfortunately, that alliance would never come to fruition.

5,4,3,2,1! Immediately Roman and Nessa jumped off their platforms, racing to the cornucopia and being followed by Pearl and Austin, as well as Lila and Orion. They all made it to the cornucopia first, quickly followed by the others. However, Orion immediately took a different approach than the threes in the past two years! He grabbed wire, alright, but immediately used it to garrote Kelsey as she was picking up a pack! What surprised everyone, however, was that no cannon went off for her! They all continued in the melee, where Farrah from Seven died very quickly from a spear piercing her throat, courtesy of Nessa. Orion ran off with another boy, Mullen, as they headed towards the beach, with Mullen and him diving in the water immediately. But not before Mullen slammed a sword through Anastasia's gut, taking it out deftly and without even slowing down.

"Shit! He faked his score!" Lila realized, lashing out with her Morning star as she caved in Joule's skull, ending Five's chances. "And he's with Orion! What do we do, Nessa?" Roman asked. "Leave them. We'll deal with them later." The girl replied, launching a throwing knife into Hailey's chest. Austin and Pearl, who had teamed up as well, tag teamed Layne and Jakk, Austin smashing his hammer into Layne and Pearl unloading an arrow from her bow into Jakk's heart. Unfortunately for them, the others had all escaped at that point, so they were left to be chased by the alliance of three presently occupying the cornucopia. Of their three attackers, Lila inflicted the most damage, slashing a nasty gash across Pearl's back as they fled. However, all five were startled by the sounds of seven cannons going off, giving the One team a chance to escape!

 _Kelsey Keels, 6 (24th), Orion's garrote (bloodbath)_

 _Farrah Ilken, 7 (23rd), spear through throat, Nessa (bloodbath)_

 _Anastasia Ale, 5 (22nd), sword through chest, Mullen (bloodbath)_

 _Joule Jopps, 5 (21st), morning star to skull, Lila (bloodbath)_

 _Hailey Eksra, 8 (20th), throwing knife to chest, Nessa (bloodbath)_

 _Layne Vande, 9 (19th), hammer to skull, Austin (bloodbath)_

 _Jakk Opete, 12 (18th), arrow through heart, Pearl (bloodbath)_

"Drat! Why'd they wait to fire the cannons?" Lila spat angrily. Roman and Nessa made muttered agreements as the Hovercraft picked up the seven bodies. "Hey, guys? Weren't there only seven cannons?" Lila whispered, pointing to a final 'corpse'. They nodded, as Lila approached it. Francine shot up, screaming, as Lisa was right in front of her, but Lila immediately nailed her in the forehead with her morning star, ending the girl's life. The Hovercraft stopped its ascent as it made its way for the final girl when her cannon fired.

 _Francine Colden, 10 (17th), Morning star to skull, Lila_

"So what do you suppose made them change the arena?" Roman asked. "Probably because it makes things more interesting." Nessa mused. The capitolites liked her answer, and her chances for winning shot up after that, since sponsor money started flowing for the three of them. It also came pretty quickly towards the boys who made the first and third kills, Orion and Mullen. The two boys were two of four tributes who had fled to one of the islands in the eastern corner of the arena. They were far away from each other, though, and so they had no idea others were there. This year, no one stayed at the cornucopia, so the gamemakers were able to go all-out on the tributes. Austin and Pearl were two of the five tributes who escaped to the jungle, and Roman, Nessa, and Lila, not trusting the biomes seemingly abundant in resources or that were death traps, fled to the savannah, where they would later see a single girl. And the final three were in the craggy desert, a decision they would come to regret.

After the anthem and late at night, the three in the quarry were all sleeping, though only one had been able to make a fire. That one girl, Lina from 11, would be the only one to survive the night. She woke up to screams, immediately grabbing her poleaxe as she turned towards the source. Not too far behind her camp, a boy who had clearly been sneaking up to kill her was screaming in the grip of a massive vulture mutt! It was flying high above her, and she noticed it swooped to avoid her fire when it dropped the boy, ending his life! Immediately, it ripped into his cold body, eating a couple organs before she beheaded it, not wanting the boy's family to never see his body again.

 _Ino Ashi, 10 (16th), killed by vulture Mutts_

Lina heard more shrieking from a girl this time, as she rushed with a burning stick in one hand and her axe in the other as she raced to end the second Vulture's life. This girl, however, was still alive, and grabbed Lina's leg. "Please! Kill me!" She begged. Lina looked at poor Deanne, who was missing an eye and one hand, before slamming her poleaxe down. BOOM!

 _Deanne Tole, 9 (15th), killed by vulture mutts and axe to head, Lina_

However, the mutts weren't the only action that night. Sirius and Jessica both got a sponsor gift, and both were the same thing! Roman and Nessa, having heard the screams and cannons, jolted awake, and they immediately hugged each other tightly when they realized both of them were still alive. And just like them, Orion and Mullen also jumped awake, and Mullen kissed Orion happily, satisfied that they were both still alive. A tinkling sound could be heard at both campsites, and when Mullen and Roman opened up their sponsor gifts, they both found a small package. "Stay safe-Jessica and Sirius." Mullen chuckled. The four immediately went into their tents, where there were no cameras, and stayed the night in them.

The next morning, the second mutts showed up. Austin and Pearl woke up to the sound of hissing, and immediately grabbed their weapons, screaming! Next to them was a giant snake created from an ancient fossil and modified by the capitol! They had trouble defeating it due to Pearl's wound, which got poisoned by a stealthy Kassie halfway through the fight. However, they eventually managed to chop its head off, only to watch in disgust and horror as the body continued to slither! However, they immediately stopped when they heard a scream, followed by a crack and a BOOM! They turned to their left, and immediately started running as they saw Kassie impaled on a branch of a tree, with a leopard mutt snarling at them!

 _Kassie Ma, 12 (14th), killed by leopard mutts_

However, as the two ran, Pearl suddenly stumbled, the poison having finally reached her heart. "Austin!" She screamed, before the leopards ripped her back open further, immediately ending her life. "Pearl!" Austin screamed, stopping. However, right before the leopard mutts would have killed him, they paused, their heads all tilting up towards one individual tree. Austin looked to see Fabio, well camouflaged, with a dartgun in his hands. He shot one at a leopard, and it roared in pain, jumping at him! It missed, but it snapped the tree branch he was on, causing him to fall! Austin ran over to him, but was cut off by the mutts! Both of them gulped, before the leopards pounced. Their screams echoed throughout the arena.

 _Pearl Lastis, 1 (13th), Leopard mutts and kassie's poison_

 _Austin Oro, 1 (12th), Leopard Mutts_

 _Fabio Machetti, 8 (11th), Leopard mutts_

"2...3. That's 14 dead. The gamemakers are moving quick." Roman commented. "Should we be worried?" Lila asked. "Definitely." Nessa replied, taking out her spear. "Let's see. Last night, then this morning. We should get ready for an afternoon attack then." Roman decided. The others nodded, prepared for the worst.

That afternoon, however, the gamemakers struck twice! Orion and Mullen were swimming to the shore, not wanting to risk gamemaker interference, as they noticed something floating in the water on the way there. "Is that…" Orion started. "A dead dolphin. Yes." Mullen agreed, noticing the rows of bite marks. However, when he felt something swimming under him, he froze. "Orion. Get to the shore now." He told the three boy. "What? Why?" Orion asked. However, before Mullen could respond, something broke the surface behind them! When the waves receded, the pair saw a massive shark! "Swim for it!" Orion called, starting to paddle. "Don't! When it gets close, lodge its mouth open with your spear!" Mullen replied. Orion nodded, gulping. The shark mutt quickly swam at them, and Mullen dove under to avoid it as Orion jammed his long metal weapon into the shark's mouth, wincing as the point snapped off and nicked his arm. The shark started violently thrashing as Mullen climbed on top of it, pulling Orion on too!

"Did you get hurt?" Mullen asked, checking Orion for injuries. "No, just a scratch! You saved me!" The three boy replied, kissing Mullen. "Thanks." Mullen replied in a sultry voice, smirking. "Is it bleeding?" He asked. Orion nodded. "Good. Dip your arm in front of the shark to guide it towards the beach. If the Capitol didn't modify it too much, it should still go into a blood frenzy." Mullen informed him. Orion nodded, fully confident in the four boy as he stuck his hand in the water. She shark shook itself, before shooting off towards the beach, Orion's arm in front of it, until it crashed into a reef, throwing them onto the shore! The shark snapped at them, but, unable to do anything, swam off. Soon after, the boys heard four cannons. "Four? I guess the gamemakers sent more mutts somewhere." Orion mused.

Indeed they did. Roman and Nessa and Lila were all prepared as well, heading back towards the camp, before they heard a snarl, followed by a scream! Nessa looked back, and saw a hyena mutt viciously ripping out the throat of a girl. "Run!" Nessa whispered. The three shot off towards the cornucopia as fat as they could. Unfortunately, the mutts had heard them and, snarling, chased after them. Lila was the slowest of the three, and she knew it too, because the other two were holding back so she could stay with them and not seem to be the weakest. But she didn't want to take down her friends too, and started slowing down. "Run! I'll distract them!" She called. "No!" Nessa screamed, but it was too late. Her friends continued running, locking back in horror as Lila's stomach was opened up by the horrible mutts. When they reached the cornucopia, they had finally heard a cannon for her, as well as three others.

 _Drake Polden, 11 (10th), killed by shark mutts_

 _Venice Lama, 4 (9th), killed by hyena mutts_

 _Dan Guande, 7 (8th), killed by shark mutts_

 _Lila Bono, 3 (7th), killed by hyena mutts_

The four who had made it to the cornucopia ran into each other, but, tired from escaping mutts, simply collapsed with each other, tending to each other's wounds and crying over their lost partner/district mate. That night, they stayed in one large tent, knowing it was the last night they'd spend as four. And they were right. The next morning, poor Agnew, who was doing so well, woke up inside a pythonaconda mutt, without his weapon. Screaming as the acid burned him alive, his cannon fired right as his world went dark. And Lina, who had discovered that the vulture mutts hated light, fell asleep before she could rebuild her fire, and was viciously eviscerated by the birds as she slept.

 _Agnew Sados, 6 (6th), killed by pythonaconda mutt_

 _Lina Bowe, 11 (5th), killed by vulture mutts_

The four heard the cannons for Lina and Agnew go off, and stared at each other. "I guess it's just us, huh?" Mullen asked. "It would seem so." Nessa agreed. "So should we just duke it out here, or give each other-urkh!" Orion started, before grunting as a sword slammed through his chest. He coughed up blood silently, staring in shock. "Orion!" Mullen screamed, stabbing Roman, who was the one who delivered Orion's deathblow.

 _Roman Artos, 2 (4th), sword through heart, Mullen_

Nessa stared at Orion sadly. "I really am sorry it had to be this way. But you see, Roman and I flipped a coin to see who would be the distraction and go home." She explained. At this point, Orion had fallen on his knees in front of her. But to her shock, he used the last of his strength to tackle her off her feet, stabbing her with the sword still in his chest! She screamed as she was cut open, falling unconscious from the pain as Mullen threw her off Orion. "No! Please, no!" The four boy sobbed, hugging Orion desperately. "I love you. Please live for me." The dying boy whispered, tracing Mullen's cheek. His and Nessa's cannons fired almost simultaneously, as Mullen sobbed, hugging the boy he had grown to care deeply about.

 _Nessa Iola, 2 (3rd), sword through chest, Orion_

 _Orion Lumis, 3 (2nd), sword through chest, Roman_

"Mullen Chall, you have become the victor of the 3rd annual hunger games!" The gamemakers declared as his picture flashed above the cornucopia. When he Hovercraft finally came to pick up the bodies of the three final tributes slain at the cornucopia, Mullen closed Orion's eyes for him, kissing his forehead one last time, before all four left the arena, though only one was still alive.

Mullen for years was single, afraid of falling in love but because he was one of the earlier victors, he wasn't used by the Capitol. But he had heeded Orion's words, and donated weekly to all the District 4 orphanages, as well as started the construction of an academy that would be finished during the 9th games. He lived out his life doing what he loved, fishing, and later married his best friend when he turned 31. The two were very happy together, and although they chose to have twins using Capitol technology, neither would ever compete in a Games, unlike Sirius' family.

Mullen, having not really experienced his games in the same way others did, never really developed any mental disorders from them. He had always taken caution around the ocean, and continued to until his death day, where he died peacefully, surrounded by his two children and three grandchildren, his husband having passed a year before him. He lived to be 80, and had trained and been the mentor of Mags herself, as well as five other tributes.

His games had had the highest number of mutt deaths at 13, with only 4 tributes being killed outside of the bloodbath. It was also the only games to have mutts that were never seen by tributes roaming the field, including many that were used later such as an octopus mutt, lion mutts, giant worm mutts, and even flower mutts!

Other news:

Sirius marries his childhood friend, Mala Geo.

Victors list:

1: Jessica Blake, 3, Death: 83 years old. 'The First Victor'

2: Sirius Tyrun, 2, Death: 91 years old. "The Fatherly Victor"

3: Mullen Chall, 4, Death: 80 years old. "The Broken-hearted Victor"


	4. 4: Hephaestus Grail

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter! Don't worry, I haven't lost resolve, I just despise junior year! For anyone who's recently out of high school, you have my utmost respect! Anyway, I have a very interesting chapter today! So please enjoy!**

"Wait. You want me to what? Um, okay. I guess I could do that. Well, my experience with the Games was unique in the sense of that the large majority of my competition was killed by mutts. While this taught a valuable lesson to the Capitol about too much gamemaker interference according to president Lumi, it also taught a lesson to the districts: When you're in the games, assume everything is your enemy. Just because a plant looks harmless doesn't mean it can't kill you. A valuable lesson from a Victor: You can never be too cautious in the games." Mullen Chall

1f: Ruby Heart, 18 (8) 1m: Andrew Carver, 18 (9)

2f: Odessa Conaje, 17 (9) 2m: Gallius Ramin, 18 (10)

3f: Joule Watts, 12, (2) 3m: Kord Bunner, 16 (7)

4f: Tracey Auai, 17 (10) 4m: Kayne Neeks, 17 (8)

5f: Cynthia Inaya, 16 (7) 5m: Layne Ginga, 14 (6)

6f: Fiona Swift, 13 (4) 6m: Aketsu Komo, 17 (2)

7f: Maggie Harper, 16 (7) 7m: Hephaestus Grail, 17 (8)

8f: Teya Millye, 17 (5) 8m: Orson Poppy, 18 (4)

9f: Lillian Welkes, 13 (3) 9m: Peter Welles, 16 (6)

10f: Maybelline Carpenter, 12 (1) 10m: Abraham Vann, 15 (5)

11f: Robin Ilkes, 15 (6) 11m: Jonah Limo, 13 (5)

12f: Diamond Ross, 13 (4) 12m: Colton Ollen, 15, (7)

This year was yet another new arena, which most assumed would be a trend in the games. But on top of that, District 4 had also gotten two volunteers this year! Tracey and Kayne, emboldened by Mullen's win, decided to give it a shot as well. The Capitol had also declared that from now on districts would get rewards yearly for Victors, and if they won in a given year, they'd get the greatest reward, further lifting the tributes' spirits. However, on the flip side, they also warned that this year's arena would be the deadliest yet, and that it would be likely for certain districts to have an advantage in any given year's arena. The president of Panem, Lumi Derille, had also come down with an illness this year, one that no doctor could seem to identify. Whenever someone made a breakthrough, they either declared it to be a mistake or died soon after.

But the Gamemakers had plans this year, big ones that would affect the tributes. They wanted to see how different tributes would react in foreign environments, and if that would affect win rates. So this year was a snowy deciduous forest zone, with timber wolf mutts and falling acorn bombs. On top of that, the cornucopia had limited supplies for the tributes to keep warm, but many firestarters and axes. There were large clearings in various parts of the arenas, and two caves in the sides of hills on opposite ends of the arena.

When the tributes rose up, the first thing they noticed was that their suits were well insulated around their bodies, but their hands, feet, and heads were all instantly cold. The tributes from districts that got snow like Two, Twelve, and Seven had a clear advantage in this environment, as they were more able to adapt to the cold. However, before anyone could dwell on it too long, a massive BOOM was heard as an explosion occurred somewhere near the cornucopia, creating a burst of heat and steam that relieved the nearby tributes for a couple of seconds. Seconds later, the gong was struck.

Immediately Odessa, Gallius, Tracey, Kord, and Kayne ran towards the Cornucopia as young Joule, whom the other five had deemed too small to be of major use but let her in on account of Kord's insistence, darted in and grabbed all the warming supplies she could, stockpiling them in a corner as she grabbed an axe and timidly stood in front of it. Four tributes chose to run away from the cornucopia, choosing to take their chances in the cold instead. However, Ruby and Andrew chose to team up with the District Seven kids, Hephaestus and Maggie, and they ran into the cornucopia, Ruby and Maggie facing off against Gallius and Tracey as the boys grabbed heavy supplies like packs and weapons, before running off. However, before they could escape, Odessa threw an expertly aimed Tomahawk at Andrew, instantly lopping off his leg and causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. Ruby screamed loudly as he fell, but Hephaestus yelled at her to keep moving before she ended up dead too.

On the other side of the cornucopia, Tracey and Kord were chasing down Teya, Peter, and Aketsu. Teya was swiftly brought down with a well-placed axe to the neck from Tracey, while Kord cleaved Aketsu twice over with two strokes of a sword, cutting the poor boy's arms off. Peter, younger than the other two by only a year, managed to safely make it into the woods with nothing more than a small shallow cut to his right hamstring, not severe enough to even pierce the muscle. He made it out with a fairly large pack, the reason that he was so slow, but also what would likely keep him alive over the next few days. Meanwhile, Gallius had a spear in one hand and an axe in the other, racing after Fiona from five and Lillian from 9. He launched the axe at Fiona, not quite killing her but putting her within an inch of her life as it rammed itself into her stomach, while he continued chasing after Lillian, who died seconds later as he cut off her head.

Meanwhile, Jonah from 11 and Maybelline from 10, the two youngest tributes in the game, were caught by Kayne and Odessa. Both of them had tears in their eyes, and the elder tributes were visibly regretful as they granted Maybelline's request to make it quick. Both of them died having barely felt it, with clean strokes to the back of their heads with axes. The remaining tributes who were in the cornucopia were either confident in their abilities, or attempting to hide, like Cynthia from Five. However, to her utter dismay, Joule heard her enter the cornucopia and, trembling, lit her crate on fire. Ironically, Joule was the one who screamed louder, despite the fact that Cynthia ripped her way out of the box and ran into the snow with only minor burns and parts of her suit having melted off or stuck to her skin. In the end, however, it was not the fire but Gallius who ended her life, stabbing her in the heart and collapsing her lung. The next kill was actually made by Cynthia's district partner Layne, who killed Abraham from ten in fear with a large hatchet he grabbed. Immediately his already pale face got paler, and his features tightened in horror as he realized what he'd done. He started running towards the forest, but before he could get to the safety of the trees, a tomahawk came flying out of the woods and impaled him in the neck, causing him to drop against the previously pristine snow, thoroughly dead!

24th: Andrew Carver, 1, bleeding out, Odessa

23rd: Teya Millye, 8, axe to neck, Tracey

22: Aketsu Komo, 6, bleeding out, Kord

21: Fiona Swift, 6, axe to stomach, Gallius

20: Lillian Welkes, 9 decapitation, Gallius

19: Jonah Limo, 11, axe to head, Kayne

18: Maybelline Carpenter, 10, axe to head, Odessa

17: Cynthia Inaya, 5, collapsed lug and spear through heart, Gallius and Joule

16: Abraham Vann, 10, hatchet to chest, Layne

15: Layne Ginga, 5, tomahawk to neck, Hephaestus

As the two-three-four alliance finished their perimeter check for stragglers, they listened to the cannons going off as Hovercrafts picked up the bodies of their fellow tributes. "Eight, nine, ten." Tracey counted. "Damn. We really did a number on them out there!" Kord commented. "And it was a good idea including Joule on the alliance. Not only did she help us get another kill, but she instantly figured out which supplies were most important!" Gallius exclaimed, clapping the young girl on the back. Joule smiled shyly at that, clearly proud of herself about her accomplishment. "Should we go after that other alliance?" Odessa wondered. "No. For now we can relax. Five kids escaped without anything, that nine kid only had a hatchet and a pack, and they're only a group of three to our six." Kayne replied.

"Five, actually." Joule replied. "Huh?" Gallius asked, confused. "Unless you want me to build something to kill the other tributes, you have five fighters and Cannon fodder." Joule explained. "Come on! You have to be more confident than that!" Lord told her. "It's not about confidence. It's about statistics. I literally would not be capable of beating many of you in a fight, and there isn't enough stuff here for me to make a good weapon unless you all want me to waste our heating supplies to build a flamethrower. The most I can do is dig up the mines and reactivate them for defenses, and set up lengths of wire to cut apart any mutts that try to attack us." The little girl told them. Kord and Odessa clearly wanted to protest, but Tracey spoke up. "And you're absolutely sure that you don't want to try fighting to the end?" She asked. Joule nodded. "Then we promise a swift death, and only once we hit the final six. Is there any particular way you want it?" Kayne asked. "Clean, and in my sleep." Joule replied. The five nodded, knowing that she had clearly made up her mind. "So who wants to go help Joule with defenses then?" Gallius asked.

Elsewhere, that night

BOOM! "That's three." Hephaestus commented as they huddled around their campfire. Earlier that night they had all been woken up by screaming, followed by two cannons. They were all quite nervous, as no one knew what was happening, and they'd already lost a member of their alliance. However, soon enough they realized what was happening. They heard howls, followed by screams of agony as another Cannon went off. Before they could react, however, a figure broke through the trees to their snowy grove, bloodied and covered in scratches! He collapsed, his uniform sliding off him in complete tatters as the three tributes gathered closer to the fire with their weapons. "Help…" the boy rasped. Maggie took a step towards the boy, but was stopped by Hephaestus, who pointed to glowing yellow eyes surrounding the campfire. None of them were staring at the small alliance, but all were focused on the boy.

"They're heat seekers. All they see near us is the fire, but he's not close enough. When they're done with him, they'll go." He whispered. The two girls nodded, gulping as the boy tried crawling to them. Before he could get close, though, a massive brown wolf the size of a horse jumped into the clearing, pouncing on the boy! It howled victoriously as he screamed and screamed. Seconds later, the wolf bent down and crushed its jaws around the boy's neck, ending his cries. All three still-living tributes winced as blood spurted everywhere. However, Hephaestus was proven right as the wolf walked away, howling in victory. "That was awful." Ruby whispered. "It must have been one of the five who ran without supplies. They're nonfactors, so the Capitol wants to get rid of them." Maggie commented. "That was the twelve boy." Hephaestus agreed. "I think we should all stay close together for safety. And near the fire." Ruby commented, the other two nodding in agreement.

14th: Robin Ilkes, 11, clawed to death by wolf mutts

13th: Orson Poppy, 8, eaten alive by wolf mutts

12th: Diamond Ross, 12, head trauma induced by wolf mutts

11th: Colton Ollen, 12, jugular vein pierced by wolf mutts

The next day

The day after the wolf attacks, many of the tributes were on edge by such open attacks during the night waged upon all tributes. The two-three-four alliance split up into a group of two and a group of three to find tributes, while once again Joule stayed back, this time setting up more traps the group had discussed putting up while the cannons were going off.

Group one was Tracey and Odessa, both of whom brought projectile weapons along with their axes. And group two was the perhaps overly playful group of Kord, Kayne, and Gallius, the three of whom having bonded closely the previous night. Of the two groups, only one would cross paths with their competition that day, and it would result in disaster for both sides. The boys would end up encountering their fellow alliance near one of the groves. Immediately they clashed three on three, the boys gaining an upper hand due to their superior weapons. Gallius went up against Hephaestus, Ruby took on Kord, and Maggie was fighting Kayne. Gallius seemed to be evenly matched with Hephaestus, as even though he was the more experienced tribute, Hephaestus had used an axe all his life. However, the same could not be said about Kayne and Maggie. Maggie was clearly superior to him in battle, and managed to slash his leg and right arm, the one with the axe in it, and leave him virtually defenseless.

But before she could deliver the finishing blow, one of the pine trees near them suddenly shot off its acorns in every direction! One smacked the ground between Kayne and Maggie, blowing up and slamming Maggie into a tree, while sending Kayne into a snowdrift! Maggie's Impact against the tree was the catalyst that started a chain of acorn explosions that forced the four able tributes to run in opposite directions, desperately trying to survive as the land between them became nothing more than massive fireballs against the ground! When the acorns had finally stopped falling a couple minutes later, all the tributes heard two consecutive cannons that signified the deaths of Maggie and Kayne. Angry at himself for not trying to save her, Hephaestus started screaming at the sky loudly as Ruby tried to shush him.

But by the time she did, a new tribute had found them. Peter from nine, who up until then was doing well, came thinking he could make an easy kill. Unfortunately for him, Hephaestus had gone in a rage and threw the tomahawk at him, lopping off his left arm at the elbow. Immediately Peter started screaming in agony as Hephaestus pounced on him and carved into the poor boy from nine with two hatchets. When Ruby finally calmed Hephaestus down enough for him to be rational again, he stared in shock at what was left of the boy he had just murdered. Peter's entire chest had been carved out piece by piece, his organs and muscles slashed apart and bones violently broken. Hephaestus immediately hugged Ruby tightly for comfort, desperately seeking some form of acceptance or understanding. Luckily for him, he received it as she murmured in his ear softly, telling him that it was okay, he was angry and it wasn't his fault.

10th: Kayne Neeks, 4, blown up by acorn bombs

9th: Maggie Harper, 7, head trauma

8th: Peter Welles, 9, chest slashed apart, Hephaestus

That night, both sides mourned the losses of their friends, but also secretly were relieved that they were that much closer to freedom. Both sides also received sponsor gifts of firestarters and food, leaving an uneasy peace for the cold night.

The next day, however, was when things started becoming serious. Knowing only two others were left, the two-three-four alliance left both Gallius and Joule back at the base, knowing that Gallius, who had grown closer to Kayne than anyone else with their shared love of comedy and similar familial situations with three younger siblings each, would not be at his best in a hunt. Luckily for the three who were hunting, they found their targets quite easily. Ruby and Hephaestus were trying to figure out of the Acorns that had fallen but not detonated were any good, and had gone close to the cornucopia to test it out.

Unfortunately for them, their three opponents charged violently at them, and when Ruby shrieked in fear, she grabbed her weapon, threw her acorns, and figured out the answer to their question. Kord felt only a fleeting impact the first nanosecond the acorns struck him, before another nanosecond of searing heat, and then the end came. Horrified by the fact that all of the skin on Kord had been burnt off, the two remaining tributes on the hunt paused in shock. This gave Hephaestus and Ruby time to run away and head back towards their camp after throwing some more acorns at the trio, causing them to jump back and run to the cornucopia.

7th: Kord Bunner, 3, blown up by acorn bombs, Ruby

That night, Ruby and Hephaestus had an amicable split before sundown, choosing to wait until sunup before leaving. Meanwhile, the remaining three tributes at the cornucopia still awake were staring at a sleeping Joule, who took sponsor-provided sleeping pills to help her along the way. All three were clearly hesitant and sad about killing such a young girl, and a friend they had made over the past few days. Finally, Gallius did the deed, giving the girl a barely noticeable cut along her wrist, causing her to bleed out quickly and painlessly in her sleep, just as she wanted. All three remaining tributes in the alliance mourned as the cannon went off and the Hovercraft came to pick up her body, and also agreed to split up in order to improve their chances.

6th: Joule Watts, 3, slit wrist, Gallius

The next day was actually the second to last, despite the small number of tributes. Early in the morning, all five tributes split up and headed to various parts of the arena, hoping not to meet up with anyone before they set up camp. Unfortunately for two of them, this would not happen, as they crossed paths in the middle of the day. Ruby and Odessa were for the most part evenly matched, with Ruby's point below Odessa in training being made up for by her year on Odessa. They both fought with axes, clashing them together multiple times, as well as hitting the surrounding trees. Finally, Odessa landed a lucky strike and snapped Ruby's axe with her own, landing a deep cut on the One girl as well. However, Ruby still managed to smile, much to Odessa's belief. "Why are you smiling?" Odessa wondered. She had much respect for this girl, who had chosen to challenge her rather than run for the hills, and put up a good strong fight too. "Win this, Hephaestus." Were Ruby's last words, as she staggered against a tree trunk. Immediately, Odessa realized why Ruby was smiling, and her eyes widened in horror. "NOOOO!" She screamed, trying to outrun the tree that was now falling on her. It was too late, however, and she was crushed under the branches right after Ruby let it her last breath, slumped over in the red-tinged snow.

5th: Ruby Heart, 1, Axe wounds, Odessa

4th: Odessa Conaje, 2, Falling tree, Ruby

That night, before the stars were out, Hephaestus and Gallius had similar ideas and headed to the cornucopia. When they met up, both agreed that with only three tributes left, they wouldn't fight until tomorrow and instead chose to huddle together for warmth around the fire. "Why are you blushing?" Gallius wondered, staring at Hephaestus, who was wrapped in the blanket Gallius generously gave him. "You just remind me a lot of the guy I like at home. You're this big jock, and would probably be a lumberjack in my district. You're also really nice and a good listener like him. Honestly, the only differences between you two are that he has blue eyes to your green, and his hair is a lighter brown, and you actually know I exist." Hephaestus laughed. "So you're gay then?" Gallius asked. The seven boy nodded in response. "So's my little brother. Real sweetie, named Philippe. He wanted to volunteer when he was older, so I did it for him. Looks a lot like me actually, except blonde like our mom. And also he has a crush on pretty much only the absolute worst guys. There was this one time last year when he was fourteen, he was dating this total jerk who was stealing money from us and taking it from him. The guy blatantly asks him to top Philippe right there in front of me in the living room! I of course threw him out on his ass, and made sure he'd never come back. If I hadn't waited for a good excuse, I knew Philippe would have been pissed." Gallius laughed.

"Your family sounds like fun." Hephaestus commented, smiling sadly. "What's wrong?" Gallius Wondered. "My family's mostly dead. I've got two older brothers, but my parents are dead, they had no siblings, and their parents are dead. It's just the three of us." Hephaestus explained. "Oh. That must be hard." Gallius commented. "It's Not too bad. We work hard and make enough. Dad was the only blacksmith in seven and he taught my brother Vulco everything he knew, so it's not like we're on the streets." Hephaestus told him. Gallius just nodded, opening his mouth to speak, before a Cannon went off! "Tracey died? How?" He spluttered. His question was quickly answered by the sounds of wolf howls coming from one of the caves. "You don't think the wolves live in the caves, do you? Cause it's possible she made her camp there." Hephaestus realized. "Poor Tracey. I hope it was at least quick." Gallius commented.

3rd: Tracey Auai, 4, torn apart by wolf mutts

Both of them realized what this meant for tomorrow, but neither wanted to spoil the night by mentioning it as they were having a good night. Finally, they went to sleep next to the fire so as to keep from being found by the wolves, and the third day ended.

Next day

Both tributes knew it was the final day, and when they got up, Gallius smiled sadly. "Rematch?" He asked. "I really really don't want to kill you." Hephaestus told him. "Same. But one of us has to go. May the Odds be Ever in your Favor of winning, I guess." Gallius laughed. "Can we promise to take care of each other's family no matter who wins?" Hephaestus asked. Gallius quickly nodded. "Absolutely." The two boy agreed. Both boys nodded, before backing away with axes clutched in their hands. Seconds later, they darted towards each other, matching each other blow for blow! Neither one of them seemed to tire, but it was clear that, given time, Hephaestus was gaining an upper hand due to his experience with axes. Soon enough, Gallius stumbled, and Hephaestus went for the opening. He tried to make it a clean cut, running his axe along Gallius' jugular and causing the two boy to collapse.

Hephaestus immediately dropped to his knees and cradled his fallen friend in his lap as the sun steadily rose, brightening the morning dawn, with Hephaestus openly sobbing as Gallius closed his eyes for the last time. The Victor emblem appeared over the cornucopia with his picture on it, but he didn't notice. He was still sobbing and cradling Gallius' body until he was sedated on the Hovercraft just as the sun made it over the trees in the snowy forest.

Hephaestus had the first new arena that wasn't a disaster, and was the first Victor to be thoroughly traumatized, a pattern that would continue no matter who the victor on a near-constant basis for the rest of the games. Hephaestus was also the last Victor to never be prostituted or have his family killed due to refusal, as by the time the seventh games had rolled around, the games in which the Victors would be informed of this new rule, the first four had married or were deemed too old like Mullen. In district seven it was common to get snow during the winter months, and whenever there was thick snow on the ground Hephaestus would refuse to come out of his house, as he always saw the pristine white blankets of the stuff spattered red with blood unless they were already melting away. He also never picked up an axe or hatchet again, and wouldn't even let them in his house, as he would have PTSD attacks just from looking at them. He later married his crush, a man named Aspen Brunner, and they ended up having four children together, two girls and two boys. One of the boys, the younger of the two, would later move to the Capitol and become a well-known stylist for the games, his fashion becoming top tier with his streak of turning seemingly plain or ugly people into works of art. His name was Cinna, short for Cinnamon, and he would always make sure to have time to see his father when Hephaestus was mentoring someone in the games. Hephaestus lived a long life, and famously spoke these words to his great-grandchildren: "I'm only gonna die when Gally wants me to die, and he says I can't die until Philippe dies!" While nobody was entirely sure if he actually hallucinated Gallius' ghost, he was well known in his old age to speak to people as if they were someone he knew long ago, and sometimes talked to certain objects that most no longer knew what they meant to him. He would die at the ancient age of 105, only days after Phillipe's death, and seven years after Aspen. He died peacefully, in his sleep, and reportedly called his children that night and said goodbye to them, although this has never been confirmed.

Other news:

After Gallius spoke those famous words before his death, 'May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor' became the new Capitol catchphrase for the hunger games, a phrase that would long outlast any of the presidents, Victors, and gamemakers.

Sirius Tyrun's first child, Andromeda, is born.

Jessica starts dating a man named Bolt Reuben

List of Victors:

1: Jessica Blake, 3, Death: 83 years old. 'The First Victor'

2: Sirius Tyrun, 2, Death: 91 years old. "The Fatherly Victor"

3: Mullen Chall, 4, Death: 80 years old. "The Broken-hearted Victor"

4: Hephaestus Grail, 7, Death: 105 years old. "The first true Victor'

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed my chapter greatly! I promise I'm gonna try to update more often, but I can't give an exact schedule as junior year will most definitely interfere at some point or another. Still, I'm gonna try, so hit me with requests, with comments, criticism, theories, whatever! Oh and ships! I love hearing about who you guys ship with who! Just please review, as it actually makes it better for me to know that people care about my story and are reading it in detail rather than just skimming it over.**


	5. I'm sorry

**Hello my followers. I'm terribly sorry to do this to you. I have been fighting a losing battle with depression, and while I have no intention of suicide, I'm afraid I can't find it in me to write anymore. Thank you for sticking with me for so long. In twenty four hours my intention is to delete my stories.**

 **I'm sorry.**


End file.
